The MoonTribe Story
by Irin and Reiko
Summary: Prophecy: After the moon disappears, a dark flame will rise and guide a rose petal and pines towards the forest
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **We do not own any of the original Warrior Cats/Clans. They belong to Erin Hunter. Any cats on this page belong to us. The prophecy belongs to: Whitestar17. They came up with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Tribe<strong>

Leader

**Rosestar-** Tortoiseshell She-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

**Creekstorm-** black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat

**Dappleleaf-** cream she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Warriors

**Patchheart**- black tom with white patches, amber eyes

**Featherwing**- light gray she-cat with white paw, light green eyes

**Nightfire**- dark gray tom with ginger stripes, pale green eyes

_Apprentice, __**Brairpaw**_

**Embernight**- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ravenbrook**- brown tom with black left front paw, green eyes

**Nettlefoot**- Brown tom with orange eyes

Apprentice, **Sunpaw**

Apprentices

**Brairpaw**- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sunpaw**- orange tabby tom with green eyes

Queens

**Sageleaf**- gray tabby she-cat with tan stripes, white muzzle, ears, and around eyes, blue eyes, Mother of **Nightfire's** kits: **Rosekit (**Light gray she-cat with black stripes, white right ear, black left ear, white muzzle, chest, belly, right back paw, and left back paw, pink inside ears, and pale blue eyes), **Blackkit** (black tom with dark red stripe and left ear, ginger tail except the tip, which is black, ginger right ear, white muzzle, belly, chest, muzzle, pink inside ears, and amber eyes), and **Pinekit** (brown tabby she-cat with tan stripes, green eyes)

**Silverflight**- white she-cat with light gray tail tip, light blue eyes, Mother of **Patchheart's** kits: **Echokit** (white she-cat) and **Coalkit** (black tom)

Elders

**Ferretwing**- brown tom with white stripes, yellow eyes

**Morningclaw**- black she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

Chapter is done by Irin. Dappletail belongs to us. Bluestar and Spottedleaf belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

><p>As the moon rose over the ridge, a cream colored she-cat with white paws sat on a rock watching it. She turned her head when she heard paw steps. Two cats stood before her. One was a blue-grey she-cat and the other was a tortoise-shell she-cat.<p>

"Dappleleaf." The blue-grey she-cat mewed.

"Bluestar...Spottedleaf." Dappleleaf bowed her head and mewed in greeting.

"We hope all is well with the MoonTribe." Spottedleaf mewed as she and Bluestar sat with their tails wrapped around their paws.

Dappleleaf nodded. "All is well. We recently had three kits born."

"That is wonderful." Bluestar mewed softly.

"What are their names?" Spottedleaf asked softly.

"The oldest Rosekit, then Pinekit, and Blackkit." Dappleleaf replied.

"Wonderful names." Bluestar mewed. Spottedleaf and Dappleleaf nodded.

"Silence soon settled around the three she-cats. The cream colored she-cat turned to look at the sky as the sounds of the night surrounded around them. "What brings you two down here, besides a social call?" Dappleleaf asked.

"We have a prophecy for you." Bluestar replied.

"And our own ancestors couldn't tell me?" Dappleleaf questioned.

"It has to do with the cats of the forest clans and with your own tribe." Spottedleaf answered.

"I see. I hope all is well in the forest." Dappleleaf mewed.

"It is for now." Spottedleaf mewed.

"That's all you can know." Bluestar added.

Dappleleaf nodded in understanding. "Alright. What is the prophecy?"

"After the moo disappears, a dark flame will rise and guide a rose petal and pines towards the forest." Spottedleaf mewed as she and Bluestar faded away.

Dappleleaf continued to sit on the rock as she contemplated the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Warriors, except MoonTribe cats.

**Chapter One**

A brown tabby she-cat leaps at the bundle of grass that a light brown she-cat apprentices brought into the nursery to change the nests. As she tumbles off, a black tom with dark red stripe leaps at her from the side. The oldest of the three was a silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, which she played with the old moss.

"Blackkit! Pinekit! Rosekit!" the apprentices snap. "Go outside," the three kits look towards their mom who nodded, getting up to follow her kits. Pinekit ran out her brown tail wiggling in the air happily. Her siblings followed behind her. Pinekit look around until she spots a black tom with ginger stripes talking to a black tom with green eyes. Pinekit scampers over towards them.

"Nightfire!" Pinekit squealed as she ran into him. The black tom with ginger strips and leaf pale green and right amber eye smiled down at his kit.

"Hey Pinekit where's your sister, brother, and Sageleaf?" He asks

"Coming," Pinekit meows rubbing her head on his leg.

"Brairpaw kick us out of the nursery." Blackkit wines when he reaches Pinekit. Sageleaf glances over towards the black tom.

"Creekstorm, Pinekit didn't interrupt you did she?" Sageleaf asks gently.

"No. I was just telling Nightfire about the twoleg at the edge of our territory. Seems he got himself a dog and cat." Creekstorm's voice rumbles as he chuckles but gets serious as he told Sageleaf about the twoleg.

"Oh no," Sageleaf whispers, she glances at her mate, "please be careful when you pass there." Pinekit turn away before her parents got anymore depressing about the twoleg. Pinekit heads towards the freshkill pile but Rosekit stops her.

"We should go outside the camp." She whispers so only Pinekit and Blackkit whisper back.

"We'll get in trouble though," Blackkit whispers back.

"We'll get back before anyone will notice." Pinekit meows supporting Rosekit with the idea. Rosekit smiles and turns and moves quickly towards the hole that they found yesterday. Pinekit stops and looks around and nods to her siblings that it was clear to go. Rosekit went through first and Black follow but hesitant.

"Go already!" Pinekit snaps making Blackkit go through the hole. Pinekit follow quickly. Rosekit was waiting on the other side.

"Ready?" She asks. Pinekit and Blackkit nods. Rosekit went into the lead, keeping to the undergrowth. Pinekit open her mouth and took a deep breath. New scents appear around her but one scent she recognizes came to her, which was up a head.

"Rosekit! Patrol up a head," Pinekit whispers loudly getting Rosekit's attention. The three kits quickly hide when they heard rustling. A group of three cats appear Patchheart, a black tom with white spots, Creekstorm, and Nightfire.

"We got to go tell Rosestar, about the foxes," Creekstorm murmurs.

"They are close to camp we got to have the queens watch over the kits closely." Patchheart responds.

"Special my kits," Nightfire murmurs his paw steps quicken on that thought.

"We should go back, they'll know where gone when they get back." Blackkit quickly mews. He starts to turn around to head back but Rosekit stops him.

"We can't go back yet. We should see if we could catch a squirrel!" Rosekit meows happily.

"But the fox could eat us!" Blackkit wailed.

"No it won't one of us will keep watch." Rosekit explains.

"What you think Pinekit?" Blackkit asks hoping that she would agree with him.

"Hmm… I agree with Rosekit," Blackkit sighs and follows his sisters towards a tree that a squirrel sat eating a nut. "Who goes first?"

"I do since I'm older," Rosekit meows moving forward slowly trying to keep quiet. The squirrel stops and looks up. Rosekit freezes. The squirrel turns and scramble up the tree to safety. "Fox-dung!" Rosekit snarls turning around but froze in fear.

"It's ok, were still kits so we'll do badly," Pinekit reassures Rosekit not realizing why she froze.

"You ok?" Blackkit asks. A snarl sounded behind them. Pinekit and Blackkit turn around and see two huge foxes.

"Run!" Rosekit yowled. Breaking Blackkit and Pinekit out of their shock. The trio turn and race off, while the foxes follow in hot pursuit. The kits wailed as they ran. The foxes snarl and snapped at their tails.

"Up a tree!" Pinekit wailed. Blackkit and Rosekit flung themselves up the tree with Pinekit seconds after them. The foxes paced back and forth and around the tree. The foxes soon disappear from the tree. Pinekit sighs and slowly climbed down the tree with Rosekit and Blackkit second after.

"Lets go back!" Blackkit cried.

"Yeah lets go," Rosekit agrees. As the kits moved away from the tree towards where camp is located. A snarl sounded as the two fox leap at them from a bush. The kits squeak and tried to run.

Creekstorm turned quickly when he heard squeals and wails. Every sing cat – except the elders, medicine cat, and a queen – was out looking for the three missing kits. Creekstorm lead his group of Patchheart, Nightfire, Sageleaf, and Brairpaw towards the sound.

Creekstorm gasps when he went into the clearing, two foxes where attacking three small animals. Sageleaf screech as she dived towards a fox, Nightfire went after the other. Patchheart and Brairpaw took over as they chased the fox away from the kits and group. Sageleaf wailed as she went to the kits.

"They're still alive," she exclaimed loudly.

"Lets get them to Dappleleaf," Nightfire responses, picking up Blackkit who was bloody but was hard to tell with his dark fur. Sageleaf picks up Rosekit which you can't see her pale fur. Creekstorm moved forward picking up the last kit – Pinekit who was bloodier on her rear end then anywhere else.

"Dappleleaf!" Sageleaf screech around Rosekit's fur as they burst into camp.

"Put them here," Dappleleaf meowed pointing at three nests. She disappear into were she puts her herbs at. She appears with some Cobwebs, marigold, and thyme. "Brairpaw, Sunpaw go get some water and quick." Dapple instructed the two apprentices that appear in camp. The two turn and ran off to get some moss and then water.

"Sageleaf, Nightfire hear eat this it'll help with your nerves," Dappleleaf murmurs putting some Thyme in front of them.

"Creekstorm we chased the foxes off our territory." Patchheart reports to the deputy. Creekstorm nods his head.

**A/N**: Reiko wrote this chapter, Next Irin with Chapter two


End file.
